Fire and Water, a Balance of Yin and Yang
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: summary inside. Zuko/OC ZukoxOC Faia is the girl in the pic, yes she has purple hair. It's a play on bending both fire and water :P
1. Prologue: Heart Break

This is a story about my OC Faia Mizu who has been traveling with the avatar. Here's her history, she was at the southern water tribe when the Avatar was found in the ice burg.

Faia's mother is a very high ranking fire nation general who was taught by Jong Jong(sp?), she met and fell in love with a waterbender from the northern water tribe who had left his tribe to explore the world. She married him and eventually had Faia, it was discovered at the early age of three that Faia had inherited her father's ability of water bending. Her father and mother thought that was all she had inherited and her father took every opportunity there was to train her in the bending art of water bending even though he knew his tribe wouldn't like that, at age 8 it was discovered that she was also a fire bender and her mother started instructing her in that art as well. She mastered water bending easily but is having trouble with fire bending and can only make small flames and redirect other fire bender's attack's so far. She was pretty good friend's with Zuko when they were young, never really getting along with Azula and openly, bluntly and maybe even a bit rudely putting off her offer's of friendship and sticking close to Zuko, even telling him her biggest secret-that she was a double bender-trusting that he would keep the secret, which he loyally did. Shorty after Zuko was banished Faia told her parent's that she was leaving, she wanted to go to the Northern water tribe to learn healing. Her father and mother tried to convince her not to go but she bluntly told them that the Water tribe's were part of who she was and that she deserved to know about them threw more then just story's her father told her and left making the slow trip to the northern water tribe, when she made it the northern water tribe she immediate started lesson's on how to heal with her bending and quickly befriended Nishi((The neice to the chief(One of my OC's)) and when she had learned all she could of healing Nishi agreed to get her a one person canoe so she could travel to the southern water tribe because she was a bit of an outcast being a girl who knew combat bending in the northern water tribe. When she arrived at the Southern water tribe she met Katara, she kept her bending a secret from everyone, only practicing her respective bending styles when she knew for certain she was absolutely alone. Then when Zuko came and took Aang she went with Katara and Sokka to get him back and has been traveling with them sense, they all know she's a fire and water bender now.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Faia looked up at the moon as she walked, it was late. She would admit that, but she just couldn't seem to get comfterble in the home they had been given to stay in well they were in Basingsa.(sp?) She was light appear suddenly up ahead and started for it, when she reached the light she saw a fountain surrounded by lit lantern's. _'Fire and Water coexisting to create a beautiful scene, maybe I can learn fi-'_ She froze mid thought, her eye's had focused on something she did not want to see, Zuko kissing some girl. She wanted to run, to get away from there. Something! but her body was frozen and she could swear she heard her heart crack apart into a million little pieces. Finally she managed do do something, take a step forward and say. "Zuko?" She knew it was him but it came out like a question.

Zuko's head snapped up and over to Faia. "Faia I-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Who's this Lee? And why did she call you Zuko?" Gen asked.((I forgot her name, if anyone knows it feel free to leave it in a review and I'll edit it in :P))

"It's just a name she came up with for me." Zuko said.

"But who is she?" Gen asked.

"I guess I'm just a friend..." Faia said.

"Fa-" Zuko was cut off.

"I'm just gonna go now!" Faia said and turned and ran as fast as she could back in the direction she had come from.

"Faia! Wait!" Zuko called and then told Gen. "I've gotta go." And ran after Faia trying to catch up with her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I'll do him catching up to Faia if I get at least 3 review's.


	2. Katara's Temper

"Kat, have I mentioned how I don't feel safe in a little canoe surrounded by big glaziers?" Faia asked Katara who had become like a best friend since she had gotten to the south pole, though she'd never take the place of her true best friend.

Katara went to say something but Sokka interrupted her. "Well then you should have stayed back in the village!" He told her stopping the canoe.

"And leave Kat alone with a danger magnet like you? I don't think so Sokka." Faia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shush." Sokka said getting his spear ready to catch a fish as Katara took her glove off to try and catch one with waterbending. Faia watched Katara silently to see how she did.

"Sokka look! I caught one!" Katara said moving the fish so it was floating over his head in a small bubble of water.

Sokka lifted his spear higher...and popped the bubble of water and got soaked. Faia quickly covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"Why is it, that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka asked

"It's not magic water, It's waterbending, and it's-" Katara was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, and ancient art unique to our culture bla bla bla." Sokka said.

"You should have more respect for your people Sokka. Water benders have died defending both the south and north pole." Faia said, face going serious.

"Look, all I'm saying is if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said.

"Your calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles every time I see my own reflection in the water." Katara said.

"She's got a point Sokka." Faia said just before they were caught in a fast moving current.

"Go left! Go left!" Katara told Sokka and soon the canoe was crushed and they were stranded on drifting ice. "You call that left?" Katara asked standing up.

"You don't like my steering...well maybe you should have waterbended us out." Sokka said with sarcasm.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Katara asked.

"I knew I should have left you home, leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka said.

Faia snapped her head to the left to look at Sokka. _'Oh _please_ tell me he did not just say that!'_ She thought. _'Its like the Northern water tribe all over again!'_ She added.

Katara turned to face Sokka. "You are the most sexist! Immature! Gah! I'm embarrassed to even be related to you!" Katara said waving her arms around, water flaring up behind her. "Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work at camp well you play soldier!" A crack ran up the iceberg behind her.

"Um...Katara." Sokka said.

"_Breath_ Kat, calm down." Faia said knowing very well how bad it could get if a bender lost control of there bending.

"No, I won't! Have you ever smelled Sokka's dirty socks! Well let me tell you! Not pleasant!" Katara said.

"Katara settle down!" Sokka said getting freaked out.

"No! That's it! I'm done helping you Sokka!" Katara said throwing her arms back one more time and the iceberg split.

_'Wow, Kat will be one powerful bender when she gains control and restraint.'_ Faia thought impressed as they floated away from where the iceberg had been.

As they started to stop Sokka said. "Good job Katara, you just went from weird to freakish."

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked

"Yeah you did Kat, good job. We just need to find you a master and then you could probably became a really powerful bender." Faia said and then noticed something glowing coming up under them pushing there little ice raft back some.

Katara, Sokka and Faia marveled at the iceberg that came up in front of them. "There's people in there..." Faia said.

"There still alive! We have to help!" Katara said and grabbed Sokka's club...thing and jumped across the ice and started hitting the iceberg. Faia followed her over.

"Katara! Faia! Get back here! You don't know what that thing is!" Sokka called to her sister and her friend.

Katara ignored her brother and kept hitting the iceberg until it split and a light shot up into the sky.

Faia shielded her eyes and looked towards the top of the iceberg where a boy was standing now, he suddenly fell forward and Katara caught him. Sokka then decided it would be productive to poke Aang in the head three times with the blunt end of his spear. "Sokka knock it off!" Katara said swatting away his spear. Aang's eyes slowly opened.

"Come closer..." Aang said to Katara weakly. "Closer." He said and when she got closer a big grin came to his face. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Katara said.

"Great!" Aang said and then ran up the side of the iceberg after hearing a loud noise. "Amara! Apa! Sora!" He called and when he was on the other side he started trying to shake and older girl awake who looked a bit like him. "Amara!" He said trying to wake up Amara.

"Just a few more minutes..."Amara muttered rolling away from Aang.

"Amara, Sora sneezed on the monks again." Aang said.

Amara sat upright. "Darn it Sora I asked you not to do that!" She said and then looked around noticing they weren't home and then saw Sora laying next to her and jumped to her feet. "Sora, wake up." She said poking the large bison in random places.

"Apa, come on buddy." Aang said and lifted Apa's eye lid before trying to lift his whole head, Apa stood up and licked Aang.

Sora stood up and nuzzled her head against Amara.

"Are those...flying bison? I've read about them before." Faia said.

"Yup! This is Apa." Aang said.

"And this is Sora. And I'm Amara." Amara said. "So what's going on here?" She asked.

"You tell us, how did you get in that iceberg? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

_'Aang...it was probably you...when we all got pulled under...you...you started to glow.'_ Amara thought.

"So do you guys live around here?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer that! There probably spies for the fire nation." Sokka said pointing his spear at them just as Apa sneezed on him."Ahh!" Sokka said trying to get the snot off himself.

"Right Sokka, I'm _sure_ there working for the big bad fire nation." Faia said sarcastically.

"Just look at how evil they look." Katara added, Aang gave a goofy smile and Amara was hugging Sora.

"Well I'm going home." Sokka said and turned and started to the end of the iceberg and then stopped realizing they had nowhere to go.

"If you guys need a ride home we can give you one." Aang said.

"Yea, Apa and Sora are flying bison, we can fly you home in no time." Amara said.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said.

"We never learned your name." Faia said to Aang. "Oh, I'm a...aa...acho!" And Aang flew up into the air and when he landed he said. "I'm Aang!"

"You just sneezed...and flew ten feet in the air..." Sokka said.

"Really? It felt like more then that..." Aang said.

"It was definatly mre like 20 or 30 feet." Amara said.

"Your an Airbender!" Katara said.

"Yea." Aang said.

"We both are." Amara said.

'One of them must be the avatar...which means Zuko will be here soon if he saw that light.' Faia thought. "We've got to go...I'm...not feeling very well." She said climbing onto Apa's back.

Katara got on Apa's back with Aang's help.

"There is no way I'm getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other monster will come and give you a ride home?" Katara asked.

Sokka opened his mouth to argue and then closed it climbing onto Apa's back with his sister.


	3. The Truth Revealed

"Aang, Amara, wake up." Katara said shaking there shoulder's, she jumped back slightly when Aang shot up. "It's OK Aang, we're back in the village." She said.

Amara was laying about a foot away from Aang rolling around making noises like she couldn't breath.

"Is Amara OK?" Faia asked.

Aang looked at Amara and relized that she must be having a nightmare about when they almost drowned before being trapped in the iceberg and shook her and said. "Amara, wake up. Your not drowning." He said and Amara shot upright and drew in a deep breath and looked around forgetting for a moment where she was.

"We're in the southern watertribe." Aang told Amara.

Amara was silent for a second and then she put her right hand behind her head and laughed slightly. "Oh, right... " She said.

"Well the village is waiting to meet you guys." Katara said.

"Alright." Amara said jumping up.

"Let's go." Aang said with a goofy grin and stood up pulling his shirt on. Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him out of the tent and Faia grabbed Amara and pulled her out.

"Village, this is Aang and Amara. Aang, Amara this is...the entire village..." Katara said motioning to the villagers.

People seemed to shy away from Aang and Amara.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Amara asked.

"Did Apa sneeze on me?"Aang asked looking down at his body.

Gran-Gran walked forward. "Its just that no one has seen an airbender in over 100 years, we all thought they were extinct until my grandaughter, grandson and Faia found you." She said.

"Extinct?" Aang and Amara said.

"Aang, Amara, this is my grandmother." Katara said.

"Call me Gran-Gran." Gran-Gran said.

Sokka took Aang's glider. "What's this? A weapon? You cant stab anyone with this!" He said inspecting it.

"It's not for stabbing." Amara said.

Aang pulled the glider back using airbending. "It's for Airbeneing." He said and opened the glider with airbending.

"Magic! Do it again!" One kid said.

"Not magic, airbending." Aang said and held his glider behind his back. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"Uh, last time I checked. People cant fly!" Sokka said.

"Check again!" Aang said and jumped into the air. He few around for a few minutes and then saw Katara smiling at him and grinned back, and then he plowed right into Sokka's watch tower and he fell.

Katara walked over and held a hand out to Aang and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aang said with a smile.

"My watchtower!" Sokka yelled running over and waving his arms, the watchtower then fell apart and onto Sokka.

"That was really cool." Faia said walking over.

Sokka dug himself out saying. "Great, your an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can wast time all day."

Aang turned to Katara. "Your a waterbending!"

"Well sort of, not yet." Katara said.

"Alright, enough playing. Katara, Faia you have chores to do." Gran-Gran said.

"Wait...theres something I haven't been compleatlly honest with you guys about." Faia said she had descided to tell them of her past because of the fact that Zuko may be coming and she'd rather they found out from her.

"What is it?" Katara said.

"I'm...a waterbender..." Faia told them.

"Really? Thats great! You could teach me!" Katara said excitedly.

Faia looked down at her feet sadly. "Not only that...Please, dont hate me..." She said.

"Why...What is it Faia...?" Katara asked.

Faia closed her eyes. "I'm also a firebender..." She said softly.

"What...how is that posible...?" Katara asked backing up a step.

"I inherited Firebending from my mother...and waterbending from my father...My mother is a general in the fire nation." Faia told them looking up, her eyes became sad when she saw that Katara was slightly afraid. "Please Katara, you don't understand, I left the fire nation because I hate the fire lord, he's an evil crule man. He challanged his own son to an Agni Ki and burned his eye before banishing him simply for speaking out of turn because they were willing to sacrifice there own soldiers for a victory."

"Wh-why would you lie to us, you said you were a member of the northern water tribe..." Katara said.

"That...wasn't a compleat lie...my father is the younger brother of the current cheif of the northern water tribe. He left home when he was young to explore the world and met my mother somewhere in the earth kingdom and they were married a few years later."

"So your fathers a traitor to his people!" Sokka said pointing at her.

"No! My father has never aided the fire nation in this war!" Faia yelled, flames gathering around her finger tips and the ice at her feet cracking. "And the only reason my mother hasn't deserted is so she can minimize as much damage as posible until this war ends!" She yelled stomping her foot and a small hole appeared in the ice at her feet.

Amara stepped inbetween the three of them. "Alright, why doesn't everyone just calm down." She said and then looked at Katara, Sokka and the other members of the southern water tribe. "Now, please, tell me, has Faia ever done anything at all to suggest you shouldn't trust her in the time she's been here? " She asked.

"No." Gran-Gran answered immediately.

Katara hesitated for a second and then relaxed slightly. "No..." She said.

Sokka opened his mouth and said "No! Bu-" And then Amara cut him off.

"If she's proven trust worthy so far, then why should you have any reason to distrust her now?" She asked seriously.

"We shouldn't, but I do wonder why you would decide to tell us now?" Gran-Gran asked Faia.

"The Prince that was banished...his name is Zuko, he's my best friend, even closer then Katara. When he was banished his father told him the only way he could restore his honor and return home is by capturing the Avatar. Because of that blast of light when we got you two out of the iceburg he'll probably be here if he's anywhere near here, and because of the fact that you two are airbenders he'll probably think one of you is the avatar." Faia explained putting her right hand to her face covering her eyes.

Hearing that someone might come to attack Sokka ran off to get ready for battle.

"Okay, hold on a second. Now that everyones calmed down can you tell us what this war your talking about is?" Aang asked.

"What are you talking about Aang? The war is with the fire nation, there trying to take over the world." Katara said.

"That can't be right." Aang said.

"He's right, we have friends all over, including in the fore nation." Amara said.

"How long were you two trapped in that iceburg?" Faia asked.

"I don't know..." Amara said.

"A couple of days maybe." Aang decided.

"100 years is more like it." Gran-Gran said.

"What?" Amara said.

"Thats imposible!" Aang told them.

"Think about it." Katara said. "The war is a century old. You two don't know about it because somwhow you were in there that whole time."

"It's the only explination." Faia told them.

Aang's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock aen he put a hand to his head and backed up a few feet and fell on his butt. "A hundred years...I cant believe it..."

Katara walked over and knelt by Aang.

"I'm sorry, but maybe theres a bright side to all of this." Katara told him.

Aang looked at her. "Well...I did get to meet you." He said smiling at her.

Amara simply fell down and landed on her butt where she had been standing. '_Kaen...is probably...dead by now then...'_ She though refering to a 'friend' from the Fire Nation. "Kaen..." She whispered putting her face in her hands.

Faia knelt next to Amara. "Who's Kaen?" She asked softly already guessing.

"He's...this guy...he's probably dead by now." Amara said not looking up or removing her face from her hands. "And if not, pretty close."

Faia was silent for a minute and then sighed and said. "I can't say i know how you feel, but I can imagine...I don't know what I would do if i was in your position..." She admitted.

Amara looked up and staired at Faia for a moment and then said. "You think of this prince as more then just your best friend...don't you?" She asked. Faia looked away, a slight tint to her cheeks. "Then I ask you this, what will you do if he attack's these people who have taken you in and trust you?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Faia told her looking up at the sky and then stood up and walked off to her igloo she had made in the middle of the night once well everone was asleep and grabbed two water skins and slung them across her back in an x shape getting ready for the fight that may or may not come.

...

Review's really do push me to write chapters :3


	4. Faia's Desicion

Faia sat cross-legged on the wall surrounding the village with her elbows rested on her knees and her chin rested in her hands half asleep, her hood up to block out the slight breeze that had picked up a few minutes ago. Suddenly she heard a noise like Ice breaking. and her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up to her feet. she turned back towards the village and yelled. "Everyone move!" After seeing the war ship breaking through towards the village. Seeing everyone was out of the way she jumped off the wall and moved back, it had been a few days since they had found Aang and Amara and she had started to wonder if anyone was even coming, but it seemed someone was coming. When she was on the ground she backed up from where the ice was cracking and then stopped as the ship opened. As soon as the ship was open she saw Zuko coming down and smiled slightly despite herself but then frowned when Sokka just charged right in, she quickly pulled off her gloves encase she had to redirect fire and walked forward, Aang and Amara had left for a little while that morning to get Sora and Apa away from where the fighting would happen and weren't back yet. Faia pulled her hood down and said. "Zuko, it's good to see you again." With a slight smile. "Not to thrilled about the circumstances though..." She added.

"Faia? What are you doing here?" Zuko asked holding his hand up for his men to wait till he was done talking.

"Well after you were banished I left to go to the northern water tribe to learn how to heal with my bending and after that I left to come here..." Faia told him and then said. "Listen Zuko, I know why your here...but you can't have the Avatar."

"What? Faia you know why I need him!" Zuko said.

"I do, but I don't see how that makes you want to capture him, you don't need your father's approval. You have your Uncle, you have me...and your mother loved you and was very proud of you before she disappeared." Faia told him.

Zuko clenched his fist and then lashed out sending fire at her, Faia brought water out of the water pouch on her left side and hit the fire with it stopping it. "I won't fight you Zuko." She told him, eyes going hard and frowning slightly.

"But I will." Aang said and landed in-front of Faia facing Zuko. "I'm the one you want, leave these people alone."

"This is the Avatar?" Zuko asked seeing his markings.

"The one and only.." Faia said.

"I've spent years waiting for this encounter, training, meditating. Your just a child." Zuko said to Aang.

"Well your just a teenager." Aang said, the firebenders now surrounding him.

"He's got a point Koko." Faia said using her old nickname for him.

Zuko then decided the time for talking was done and shot fire at Aang. Aang twisted his staff around blocking out the fire, the problem was that it almost hit the villagers behind him. "Wait!" Aang said and stopped spinning his staff when the fire stopped. "If I go with you will you leave these people in peace?" He asked.

"Aang you can't do that!" Katara said.

"She's right Aang." Faia said. "Your the worlds last hope."

Amara was silent from the back of the crowd. She knew Aang could get away if he was taken, they would just have to be close behind so he would have an escape route.

Zuko nodded and walked forward taking Aang's staff and two of the men with him walked over and took a hold of Aang's wrist's leading him into the ship after Zuko.

Zuko paused once he was on the ship and looked back down at Faia, she made eye contact with him for a moment and then looked down and to the side contemplating what to do next.

Zuko continued walking and once they were on the ship it closed and started backing up way from the village.

Once Zuko and his ship was gone Faia started rebuilding the part of the wall that his been destroyed with her bending.

"We have to go after him." Katara said to Faia, Sokka and Amara.

"I agree." Faia said. "But I would rather the people here have some sort of defense once were gone, so let me finish fixing the wall first." She suggested.

"Alright, Me and Sokka will start packing." Katara said.

"And I'll go get Apa and Sora." Amara said opening her glider and flying away.

*=*Time Skip-With Aang*=*

"So, I guess you'vre never fought an airbender before." Aang said to the two guards escorting him the the prison hold. "I bet I can take youi both with my hand's tied behind my back." He told them.

"Silence." thew guard in-front of Aang said.

When the guard stopped to unlock a door Aang took a deep breath and then airbended with his breath pushing the guard in-front of him into the door and the one behind him backwards into the stairs, he then ran off trying to find his staff, along the way he got his hands untied. He ended up having to fight Zuko but he got his staff back, he then tried to fly off the top part of the ship and Zuko grabbed him and pulled him down onto the deck.

Aang stood up and got ready to fight.

"What is that..." Zuko said looking at Apa.

Aang turned to look at what he was talking about. "Apa! Sora!" He said happy to see the bison and the people on them but then turned back around spinning his staff top block the fire Zuko had thrown at him., he blocked the fire a few more times but then his staff got \knocked out of his hands and he was knocked back into the water.

"Aang!" Katara and Amara called.

Faia pulled her jacket off and was just about to dive into the water when Aang came up in the Avatar state, he knocked the guards back and knocked Zuko off the side of the ship and then fell down right as they landed on the ship. They all jumped off Sorra and Apa and ran over to Aang. "Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Well i couldn't let you have all the glory now could I?" Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka said running over and grabbing his staff, when he grabbed it so did Zuko trying to pull himself up onto the ship. Sokka then jabbed him in the head with the staff knocking him loose, he managed to grab the chain for the anchor though so he didn't fall into the water.

Aang got up onto Apa.

"Amara." Faia whispered quickly to the older girl. "You guys need to go, I'll stay. Zuko was never like this before, he was kind and nice, he never would have attacked me the way he did before. His banishment is changing him and I think I can help him get back to the way he was, pease. Let the others know why I stayed." She said quickly.

Amara stared at Faia and then Katara said. "Guys we have to go!"

"Alright." Amara said climbing onto Sora's head. "Apa! Sora! Yip Yip!" She said and they started flying.

"Wait! What about Faia!" Katara said.

"I'll explain later." Amara promised as they flew away.

"Shoot them down!" She heard Zuko yell and then saw him and an older guy shoot a ball of fire at them, she was going to do something but before she could Aang jumped up and sent a blast of wind and the fire ball was diverted to the side and snow fell on the front of the ship and soon they were gone out of Zuko's sight.

"Dig us out!" Zuko said and then noticed them trying to thaw out three of the crew members. "After your done with that." He said and then noticed Faia over sitting on the snow. with her jacket in hand. "Why are you still here?" He asked.

"I've missed you Koko, isn't that enough of a reason?" Faia asked. "You are my best friend after all." She added standing up and walking over to him.

"I thought you were helping the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Aang? No. I only just met him 4 or 5 days ago." Faia told him. "Besides, as I said before. I wont fight you. And if I stay with Aang I'll end up having to fight you." She told him stopping in-front of him and then hugged him. "I really have missed you Zuko." She told him and then let go before he could tell her to. "So, where can I stay?" She asked.

"This way." Zuko said turning away from her and walking away quickly to hid the slight blush on his cheeks. When they got to the room Faia walked in and set her jacket down and looked around the room. "And Faia." Zuko said.

"Yeah?" Faia asked turning to look at Zuko who's back was to her.

"I've missed you to." Zuko told her and with that he walked away.

Faia smiled slightly and then looked up closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. "I wonder how Akarui is doing..." She said referring to her older sister whom she hadn't seen in 3 years. "I hope Katara understands why I left to." She said frowning and opening her eyes looking down at her hands which were clenched together in-front of her self. She then walked out of her room shutting her door and went to find Iroh, if she was here she might as well continue her firebender training.

No more chapter's till I get at least 5 reviews, if you review don't just say if you love it of hate it, give me suggestions as to what I could do to make it better. I'm also taking applications for guys to pair Amara with :)


End file.
